Forever?
by amsrule
Summary: Bella goes practically catatonic when everything in her world goes up in flames. Literally. But is there something, or someONE, who can save her from her deep dark pit of despair? TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting there, thinking, just the other day. And as i thought about Eclipse, i remembered something Jacob said. So i thought i would spin a short one shot off of it. Of course, this chapter became too long so now it is going to be a two-shot but oh well. JakexBella, although i normally don't support the pair. Read and review!!

* * *

Forever?

"I love you, Bells," He muttered. And as he pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't help but recognize the urgency in the kiss. There was too much tension in the way he crushed himself to me, as if he was afraid this was the end. I pulled back sharply.

"It's not over! Do you hear me? We are going to make it though this no matter what!" I screamed, tears beginning to flow as he held me in a gentle embrace.

"It's not looking good…" Carlisle whispered lowly, but not too soft that I could not hear. "This is nothing like the newborns we fought. And even then we had the Quileute werewolves." The mention of Jake's tribe made me cringe and although he noticed, he continued. "The Volturi are the most powerful of our species, there's no doubt about it."

"What about me?!" I questioned furiously. "Wasn't I the 'Chosen One' or the 'Prophet of the New World'? 'Vampire Queen' or whatever the fuck that destiny thing said?"

"Language…" Alice giggled. But I knew that was the least of our worries.

"If you had changed me at graduation, Edward, I would be there to help you! But I have to stand off to the side like some damn damsel in distress!!"

Esme opened her mouth to comfort me but Edward held out a hand, his head cocked to the side. I knew he was listening to someone's thoughts.

"Shit!" He cursed, before dragging me backwards. Before I knew it, the Cullen's mansion was swarmed with vampires. Edward—my precious Edward—was shielding my eyes from the battle as we moved from room to room but there was nothing he could do about my ears. I heard each piercing scream, and knew that most of them came from my family.

"Get down and hide Bella!" Edward yelled, pulling me from my reverie. He shoved me, as gently as he could, into a small hole in the floor of the basement. The Cullen's had set this up to hide me. We had even gotten each of the werewolves in La Push to mark it with their scent, so my own scent could be masked.

I tried to protest but Edward forced his lips onto mine in another edgy kiss. "I love you," we murmured in unison.

"It'll be okay" He reassured. I nodded. He pressed his lips once more to mine, softly this time, and closed the door over my head.

I sat back and relaxed the best I could and ended up falling asleep.

I woke to a scratching sound. I hoped that it wasn't one of the Volturi but I couldn't help but squeale with delight as the hinges above me creaked open. _Freedom!_

"Bella?" A hand appeared in front of me and I grabbed it, letting someone pull me out. Ignoring the pain in my limbs, the crick in my neck, I threw my arms around the person's neck and sobbed.

Once I had no more tears, I stepped back and looked around me. But… Why hadn't I noticed it before?

The vampire standing before me was not Edward. Taking in her pale skin, gold eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, I realized who it was.

Tanya Denali.

She and her family had come down to help when Carlisle told them about the looming battle. It had been hard for them to accept me at first, and me them, but we actually got along quite well now.

I noticed her glance around me and I did too. What I saw, however, was not what I had expected. My family wasn't standing there, rushing to hug me, glad that I was alive. My Edward wasn't there to kiss me passionately. The house wasn't even standing. It was all a giant pile of ash and burnt wood.

I snapped around and ran forward, pushing my way through the ruins, yelling out names.

"Esme! Jasper! Edward!!"

"Bella…Bella, calm down!" Tanya said, bringing her arms around my waist from behind, to restrain me.

"NO!!" I shouted. I continued to push my way around…but froze when I saw the pile of pale ash, purple smoke rising from it. The only way vampires truly die is if they are ripped to pieces and burnt. Which had happened here. To my family.

I knelt down beside the pile, watching as the purple smoke dissipated.

"Bella?" I heard again. She sounded wary, as if unsure if, and when, I was going to snap. And snap I did.

"Ugh!! He pr-promised me that it would b-be okay! He p-p-pro… He fucking promised!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This time, when Tanya wrapped her arm around me, I didn't pull away. I shoved my face into her shoulder and cried.

* * *

Well, i hope you liked it. It's not much now but i have a wonderful ending planned, don't worry! If you want to guess, so ahead. I'll...ummm...give virtual cookies to the person who gets the closest...or something like that... So, yeah, thanks for reading and review!

_AMSRULE_


	2. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
